The invention relates to intervertebral implants and more specifically to intervertebral implants that have mutually parallel elongate teeth on both main faces. Such teeth serve to anchor a prosthesis between vertebral bodies and adjacent to a disk space occupied by the implant.
An object of the present invention is to provide an implant that ensures even better anchoring between the prosthesis and the vertebral bodies.
In order to achieve this object, the present invention provides an intervertebral implant having two mutually opposite main faces, at least one of these faces having mutually parallel shaped teeth, in which the general shape of the profile of the toothed face, in at least one plane extending transversely to said face is curved.
Thus, the profile of the toothed face can be selected so as to be as complementary as possible to that of the vertebral plate with which the face of the implant is to come into contact. Whereas the prior art implants could require the face of the vertebral plate to be prepared by modifying its shape in order to improve contact with the implant, such preparation is usually pointless with the toothed face of the implant of the invention. This reduces the duration of the surgical operation required for installing the implant. The toothed and plate-shaped face makes it possible to achieve very high quality anchoring against the vertebral plate.